June 6 At Sarasaland Daisy's Castle (As In 2017)
by Kedsurang
Summary: Aichi's Birthday Will Coming On June 6 2017, This Time, Princess Daisy Will Not Miss His Birthday! I'll Write Before May 31, Read 1 Chapter Per Day From May 31 To June 5 (Birthday Chapter 7, June 6), Princess Daisy Will Manage About His Birthday And Gifts Including Her Gift: Nintendo Switch. One Shot DAichi. Read And Review! [Coming On After Birthday: KaiAi Wedding]
1. Preparing And Decorating

May 31 2017

Preparing And Decorating

Daisy's POV

I Preparing And Decorating The Walkway To The Living Room Of My Castle With The Lightbulbs On Floor And Asking Kamui "Kamui? Is It The Cake Already Preparing?" He Said "Yes, It's Preparing" And For Surprises, Asking Misaki "Misaki? Is It Surprises Already?" She Said "Yes, Surprises And Gifts Prepared Already" Alright, My Gift I Want To Give Him Is: Nintendo Switch

Normal POV

They Preparing The Things Are Preparing, The List Writes:

Cake

Surprises

Gifts

One Thing Can't Get Away Is: Photo, A Photo That Take A Shot Is Phone, Daisy Had The One And Only Phone That Can Take More Than One: Samsung Galaxy S8 Plus

TBC


	2. Cake Baking

June 1 2017

Cake Baking

Daisy's POV

I'm Preparing The Cake Rosalina Give Me And Peach Recipe: Vanilla Star Bits Cake "Kamui? Ingredients Already?" He Answered "Yes, It's Already" Then We Make It As 4 Layers Height, We Put Flour, Butter, Milk, Eggs Baking Soda, Vanilla Flavor Dresser And Sugar, Then Me, Kamui, Naoki And Kourin Scambling It Together Totally 4 Layers Height Baking In Samsung Oven Control To My Phone (Samsung Galaxy S8 Plus)

[Time Skipped: 45 Mins]

"Here It Is! Let's Decorate It!" I Shouted To Everyone And Then Naoki, Kamui, Misaki And Kourin Decorating With Me, We Have Rainbow Beads, Star Bits, Icing, Dressing Cream And Icing Doll Like My Model From Mario Party DS Sprites Naoki, Q4 Team, Miwa, Pauline, Rosalina Model From Mario Party 10, Ren, Peach Sprite Model From Mario Party DS, Leon And Toadette Model From Mario Kart Wii Plus Standard Kart From Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Icing Doll And Star Bits Around The Cake, Including Candles 23 Candles (Layer 1: 8 Candles, Layer 2:6 Candles, Layer 3:5 Candles And Layer 4[Doll Layer: 4 Candles

TBC


	3. Mario Kart Arcade GP Series

June 2 2017

Mario Kart Arcade GP Series

Daisy's POV

Alright, Let's Talk About Games In The Birthday. I Recommended To Had Mario Kart Arcade GP Series (A/N: I Has Alittle Disgust About Daisy's Arcade, She Own Mario Kart Arcade GP Series' Cabinet From GP1, GP2 To GP DX With BanaPassport And Mario Card As Pass For Everyone In His Birthday, She Connected Hardware To Card Reader But Not Connected To Coin-op System For Free Play

P.S. Added Mario Terminal For BanaPassport Cards Checking) Rather Than Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 DX [Maximum Tune 5] (I Hate This Game) And Had Only American Version Hardware But Had Japanese Or Asia Cabinet (MKAGPDX Japanese Cabinet Item Button Changed Into English Version And Tip And Trick Sticker Part Changed To English Too) And America Version Cabinet Too, Totally 8 Cabinet Per Game (2 Version Cabinet In Only America Region Hardware Totally 24 Cabinets [GP1: 8 Cabinets, GP2: 8 Cabinets And GP DX: 8 Cabinets 2 Card Terminals] Special Instagram Live) We Are All (Daisy,Peach,Rosalina,Toadette,Pauline,Koutei,Ren,Kai,Leon,Miwa,Kourin,Kamui,Asaka,Tetsu,Naoki And Misaki) Have To Get All Arcade Cabinets To The Birthday Room In Arcade Zone (A/N: Alittle More Daisy: Could You Please Let Me Note Myself!?, I'm Gonna Disgusting Birthday Room Plan! Me: OK ok) (Daisy's Note: In Birthday Room Plan, It Had Birthday Cake Zone, Gifts Room, Games Zone And Prizes Counter For Mario Kart Arcade Winning Prizes And Consolation Prizes) Alright, What's Next? Peach: Mashing Up Gifts! No! That's Not Christmas! Rosalina: Maybe... Maybe What? Rosalina: Start Checking List! Yes! Rosalina! You're Right!

TBC


	4. Checklist

June 3 2017

Checklist

Daisy's POV

Hello Again! Daisy's Here Today For Checklist! In The Checklist Had:

Birthday Cake

MKAGP (Mario Kart Arcade GP For Short)

Mario Terminals

Gifts

Invitation Cards

Prizes At Prize Counter

BanaPassport And Mario Cards

And Invitation Cards For Another Universe!(?)...Just Kidding! That's No Cards For Another Universe! For Not Wasting Time Let's Get Go On!

Time Skipped: 1 Hour

Check Completed! Nothing Lost In Birthday Room! 2 Days Are Go Shopping For Accessories! See You On June 6! (Invitation Cards Sent)


	5. Skip 1

*go shopping*


	6. Skip 2

*go shopping with luigi*


	7. Aichi's Birthday Arrived Daisy's Castle

June 6 2017

Aichi's Birthday Arrived

Daisy's POV

Yay! Aichi's Birthday Arrived! Surprise Ready! Ren: Can We Hide Now? Wait For Him, Ren! *car sound heard* Now!

Everyone: *go hiding* And Then l Go To Get Him

Aichi's POV

Hi! I'm Aichi! I'm Here At Daisy's Castle! In The Throne Room Are Blank And Dark And Then I Saw Lightblubs On The Floor, Leading The Way To The Room And Then I Open The Door "That's Dark Too, But I See Arcade Screen Booting"

Normal POV

When Aichi Turn On The Light On Switch Beside Him

Conversation

Everyone(except aichi): Surprise!!!!!!!

Aichi: !!!!!!

Daisy: Happy Birthday, Aichi!!!

Everyone: *sings birthday song*

Daisy: *take a photo shot*

Aichi: *feeling very happy and blown candles*

Daisy: How Was It?

Aichi: That's. Best. Birthday. EVER! How Did You Do It, Daisy!?

Daisy: I'm Just Prepared 1 Week Before Your Birthday!

Aichi: 1 Week Ago!?

Daisy: Exactly! Now Let's Go Play Mario Kart Arcade!

Aichi: Let's Go!

And Then Aichi And Daisy Go Playing MKAGPDX Co-Op Mode, After 4 Hours Of Playing, The Important Time Have Arrived: Giving Gift

Daisy: Now Aichi...It's Time To Give You Gift!

Aichi: Thank You Everyone! For Birthday Gift!

Everyone: Your Welcome!

Daisy: Now It's Time For Unboxing My Gift

Aichi: *open daisy's gift* Nintendo Switch!?

Daisy: Yes!

Aichi: What Is Nintendo Switch?

Lubba(Purple Fat Luma): Do You Know This Console First Time, Huh, Aichi?

Aichi: Y...yes

Daisy: Nintendo Switch Is The Nintendo's Latest Home Game Console That Can Take With You Anywhere! Like Joy-Cons That Can Split Up Into 2 Players!

Aichi: Ok. I Understand Now! Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: Your Welcome!

End


End file.
